custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Launcher
The Plasma Launcher is an expensive revolver-like weapon developed by the Vortixx on Xia. History The schematics for the Plasma Launcher were originally conceived by a member of the Nynrah Ghosts shortly after the Great Cataclysm. After adding several additional features to the original design, the Matoran traveled to Xia to have the weapon manufactured and tested. The weapon performed above expectations during its trial run and was a huge success, so much so that several Vortixx weapons designers grew jealous of the Matoran's success. This jealousy eventually developed into a major concern, as the designers feared that their clients would start turning to the Nynrah Ghosts for weapons manufacturing instead, thus giving them a competitive advantage and hampering their monopoly in the weapons business. Because of this, the Vortixx commissioned a Dark Hunter to kill the Nynrah Ghost before he could inform his fellow crafters of the success of his launcher. After the Matoran was eliminated, the Dark Hunter delivered the launcher's schematics to the Vortixx, who swiftly went on to claim credit for the weapon's creation, and commissioned the launcher to be mass-produced. Though originally highly expensive due to the time and effort required to make a single model, the hiring of several Vortixx weapons specialists solved the matter by making tool more accurate, powerful, and easy to manufacture. It swiftly became a hit amongst organizations such as the Dark Hunters, though when the launcher was accidentally utilized to kill a Makuta, the Brotherhood of Makuta issued the destruction of the weapon's blueprints, and production came to an abrupt halt. Unknown to the Brotherhood, a few models had managed to survive, and they were secretly auctioned off to other species and factions at radical prices. One the buyers, a Matoran merchant, began reproducing the launcher on his home island, though due to his lacking skills in weapon-making, the launchers he sold became obsolete and faulty, and they were subsequently discarded by their buyers. The trader who sold these models later considered using a rare energy-draining crystal as a power source to create more powerful supplies of plasma, though his actions were noted and briefly monitored by the Order of Mata Nui as a result. Another model was sold by the Vortixx to the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, who now uses it as one of his primary weapons after customizing it personally for his particular use. Function The Plasma Launcher is fairly advanced, which is reflected in the weapon's efficiency. Because of its popularity and reliability, the Plasma Launcher has been made exceptionally modifiable, and is compatible with most forms of upgrades. The Plasma Launcher is powered by a unique crystal that produces pure plasma, rare in most parts of the universe, though common in the Southern Islands. Due to technological improvements, the launcher produces an inner magnetic field to stablize the plasmatic energy, to prevent the partially ionized gas form of plasma from dissipating. The field contains and controls the plasma, without interfering with the firing. The launcher is designed for medium to short range, packing serious firepower with surprising accuracy. However, it has a low firing rate, firing around eight shots before needing to cool down. Due to the presence of two barrels, it fires two high-powered rounds at once that can deal lethal damage. Because of the intensity of the plasma bolts, it has become an effective weapon against Makuta. The inner workings of the launcher are very delicate, and as such, any damage dealt to these systems can result in severe damage being dealt to its function. Several miniature fans are inbuilt to reduce the amount of time required to cool the weapon. It is also vulnerable to high voltages of electricity, which can shatter the launcher's crystal and cause a fatal explosion. The shell of the launcher is forged from solidified Molten Protodermis, and if heated too much externally, the fans shut down and the weapon becomes susceptible to combustion. Users *Skorr/Skorr (Toa Hydros) Appearances *''Hunted'' *''Punishment'' *''Journeys of Darkness'' *''Society of Guardians'' See Also *Skorr's Plasma Launcher Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons